


Opening Day

by TiffanyC1



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyC1/pseuds/TiffanyC1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Roman celebrate the Reds' Opening Day. Ambreigns if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, they belong to WWE. Don't sue me, I'm not making any money.

Note: This is not part of any universe, it's just a fun little thing to celebrate the start of baseball season and was inspired by Dean being a fan of the Reds.

DSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSR

 

Dean was never still, he was always moving. Even when he was sleeping, some part of him was always moving. It drove people nuts until they got used to it and realized that Dean couldn’t help it, he was just naturally hyper.

So when Roman came back from his workout to find Dean sitting on the bed, not moving, he wondered what was going on.

“Dean? What’s going-?”

“Shh!” Dean hissed, eyes still fixed to the TV.

Turning to see what had his attention, Roman was surprised to see a baseball game.

“It’s Opening Day,” Dean said, as if it should be obvious. “The Reds are kicking the Pirates’ asses.”

That explained it, everyone knew that Dean was an avid Reds’ fan, half of his off work wardrobe consisted of Reds’ t-shirts. It was so well known that Roman and Seth had arranged for him to meet Pete Rose when they were in Cincinnati around Dean’s birthday. The surprised look on Dean’s face when Pete Rose came out of the back to wish him happy birthday after his match still brought a smile to Roman’s face.

Roman wasn’t a baseball fan, but he had to admit that he enjoyed watching Dean watch baseball. He crawled onto the bed behind Dean and pulled the smaller man back so that they were laying against the pillows.

“Ro, what’re you doing?” Dean asked, finally tearing his eyes away from the game. “Don’t you have to get ready for RAW tonight?” Dean was leaving at nine for the European tour, which meant he’d have to miss RAW.

Roman shrugged, “I don’t have to be there until five thirty, plenty of time to watch the game with you. What inning is it?”

He listened as Dean explained what had happened so far in the game, just enjoying this time with Dean before they had to go back to being Superstars.

The End


End file.
